Les âmes noires
by Electre1964
Summary: Parce que choisir est impossible - Participation au Secret Santa du Collectif NoName
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est bientôt Noyel, c'est la fête, les guirlandes, les paillettes, le sapin donc …..

SECRET SANTAAAAA !

Donc le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName, voici ma petite contribution-à-moi-que-j'ai !

Clélia Kerlais, c'est pour toi ! J'ai un p'tit peu ramé mais j'espère que ce prologue te plaîra et que je n'ai pas trop tapé à côté !

Merci encore au gang-de-lutins-à-paillettes-et-licornes d'avoir eu cette idée qui m'a fait sortir de ma zone de confort et, j'espère, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chasseur de vampires… A tout le moins ça fait exotique. Tout de suite on pense aïl, crucifix, eau bénite, cimetières et Dracula. On imagine des nuits de pleine lune, de la brume, une lande désertique, des loups-garous, que sais-je encore…

Foutaises que tout ça, oui ! A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je suis chez moi après une douche à peu près chaude parce que j'ai passé la nuit à écumer les ruelles les plus sordides de Londres, à patauger dans les immondices à la recherche d'une de ces âmes noires afin de lui faire définitivement passer le goût du sang. A chaque fois que je rentre, chasse fructueuse ou pas, je suis tellement sale et si fatigué… C'est un combat sans fin et nous sommes peu nombreux à essayer de maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans ce chaos sans nom que Londres est devenu.

Comment je suis devenu chasseur de vampires ? Peut-être que le fait d'avoir vu toute ma famille se faire déchiqueter sous mes yeux y est pour quelque chose. Déchiqueter est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt que j'ai vu leurs corps prisonniers s'affaiblir peu à peu sous des crocs acérés, j'ai vu leur peau devenir diaphane, j'ai presque entendu leurs cœurs battre de plus en plus lentement avant que de s'arrêter définitivement. Ils ont surgi un soir alors que mes parents et ma sœur étaient en train de dîner. J'étais en retard, je revenais de chez un ami chez lequel j'avais passé la journée à jouer. J'ai entendu les chiens aboyer de plus en plus fort et ces grandes silhouettes noires ont fracassé la porte d'entrée. J'ai couru aussi vite que mes dix ans me le permettaient mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Ils m'ont attrapé moi aussi mais alors que je croyais mourir, ils m'ont forcé à regarder. Je me demande comment je ne suis pas devenu fou ce jour-là. La dernière à mourir a été ma sœur Harriet. Nous partagions tout et nous battions souvent et voir la terreur absolue l'envahir puis son regard s'éteindre petit à petit… Ils m'ont relâché quand ils ont eu fini.

\- Va avertir les gens, va leur dire que nous ne faisons que commencer.

Ils sont repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. C'est le voisin qui m'a découvert, inquiet de ne voir aucune activité autour de la maison. Il m'a trouvé tétanisé, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil. J'avais passé la nuit avec trois cadavres à mes pieds.

Personne ne m'a cru lorsque j'ai été capable d'en parler. Ce carnage a été mis sur le compte de rôdeurs et j'ai été expédié en orphelinat. Le temps que je fasse médecine, que je parte en Afghanistan et en revienne physiquement diminué, une vague de crimes «inexplicables» s'était abattue sur Londres. Pas inexplicables pour moi. J'ai alors commencé une sorte de double vie : triste pensionné de guerre sans aucun but le jour, tueur la nuit. Il a fallu que je me documente, que j'apprenne et vite. Oubliez les gousses d'aïl, l'eau bénite, les crucifix, les balles en argent, et le pieu dans le cœur. Depuis le temps qu'ils existent, ils ont eu le loisir de s'adapter, d'évoluer mais même s'ils peuvent sortir à la lumière du jour sans trop de dommages, la nuit reste leur moment préféré.

Je sais que nous sommes maintenant plusieurs dans Londres et d'autres pays, mais je préfère chasser seul malgré les risques. Je suis moins fort, moins rapide mais leur immense orgueil et leur sentiment de toute-puissance les aveugle parfois et je suis là. Ils ne se méfient pas d'un petit homme blond, trapu et qui boîte. Je suis celui qui guette un faux-pas, un moment de distraction, une mauvaise évaluation… Ils ne sont pas invincibles mais il ne faut rien avoir à perdre pour les affronter. C'est mon cas.

Je suis John Watson, chasseur de vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Je déambulais dans un parc, boitant bas parce que fatigué par une longue nuit de traque infructueuse. Je n'avais pas trop envie de rentrer dans ce qui me servait de chez-moi parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à moi-même et mes démons. C'est alors que j'ai entendu héler mon nom et que j'ai retrouvé Mike. Il n'avait pas trop changé mais son regard sur moi me prouvait bien que la réciproque n'était pas vraie. De fil-en-aiguille j'ai appris qu'une de ses connaissances recherchait un colocataire. Je me suis dit «pourquoi pas» et l'ai suivi jusqu'à Saint-Barth. De toute façon mes finances n'étaient guère brillantes et partager un loyer avec quelqu'un m'aurait arrangé.

J'avoue avoir été impressionné par Sherlock et ses incroyables capacités de déduction, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Une telle puissance intellectuelle m'aurait alors bien servi pour débusquer ceux que je chassais parfois toute la nuit sans aucun résultat. Mais apprendre qu'il travaillait parfois avec la police… Là c'était encore plus intéressant si possible et je m'en réjouissais intérieurement. Peut-être allais-je avoir accès à des dossiers classés «sans suite» parce qu'incompréhensibles ou alors Sherlock pourrait être assez intéressé pour en prendre un en charge. Hors de question que je lui dise ce dont il retournait vraiment, je n'avais pas envie de risquer l'enfermement pour folie et je préférais de loin endosser le rôle du colocataire bien brave et un peu lent. J'étais dans mon élément.

Dire que la cohabitation avec Sherlock était trépidante serait effleurer juste une petite surface des choses. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire, ce n'était pas travailler avec lui sur des enquêtes complexes qui me fascinait le plus. C'était le voir vivre au jour le jour, prendre l'ampleur de sa personnalité tourmentée, sombre et en même temps fragile à l'excès. Je me méfiais en même temps de lui et m'appliquais avec constance à lui cacher la partie nocturne de mon existence. Je ne sortais pas tous les soirs et lorsque je le faisais, je l'avertissais simplement que j'avais un rendez-vous. Je lui laissais tout le loisir de démonter pièce par pièce toutes mes relations féminines, ça l'occupait. Histoire de ne pas me faire prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge, j'emmenais effectivement mes «conquêtes» soit au restaurant, soit au cinéma mais aussitôt après je les mettais dans un taxi et je retournais à ma planque, là où j'avais caché ce dont j'avais besoin pour faire passer définitivement à certains le goût un peu trop prononcé du sang. Les unes après les autres, mes relations féminines avaient soit abandonné la partie soit essayé de m'expliquer qu'en fait j'étais un gay refoulé attiré par Sherlock. Je les laissais dire : comment leur expliquer que le sexe avec un homme ou une femme était le cadet de mes soucis et que j'avais plus important à faire ? Pour certains le sexe est primordial. Pas pour moi. Seule la chasse est importante. La destruction de ces abominations passe avant tout le reste.

* * *

Et puis il y a eu cette nuit si étrange. Nous étions passés voir Lestrade qui avait envoyé un message presque désespéré à Sherlock. «Encore crime inexpliqué – besoin d'aide». Sherlock avait haussé les épaules.

\- Peuh, crime inexpliqué… Le Yard n'est pas à la hauteur, voilà tout !

\- Sherlock, pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Il ne se passe rien depuis un petit moment, tu tournes en rond et tu m'énerves.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux être énervé… Tu sors presque tous les soirs.

J'avais eu la bonne grâce de rougir, ce qui l'avait amusé. Il s'était soudainement penché vers moi, ses bras empoignant les accotoirs du fauteuil où je lisais. Nos nez se touchaient presque et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Il me scruta de ses yeux de glace, je ne baissais pas le regard, puis un long sourire étira ses traits pendant qu'il me chuchotait :

\- Crois-tu pouvoir indéfiniment me cacher ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien de bien intéressant, crois-moi.

\- Je le découvrirai bien un jour.

\- Si ça t'amuse...

Je l'avais repoussé et m'étais levé. J'étais en panique parce que s'il décidait de me percer à jour, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais encore pouvoir donner le change. Pendant que j'enfilai mon manteau, je me jurai de redoubler de prudence, j'avais été négligent.

* * *

\- Encore des marques de morsures au cou. Juste deux. Et un cadavre totalement exsanguiné. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Lestrade fourrageait dans ses cheveux d'une main fatiguée. Il avait pris dix ans en quelques mois et les valises qu'il traînait sous les yeux dénonçaient son manque évident de sommeil. Il me faisait vraiment de la peine.

\- Tu veux une réponse ?

Sherlock releva le nez des photos de la scène de crime.

\- Parce que tu en as déjà une ?

\- Yep !

\- Donc ?

\- Des vampires, je ne vois que ça.

\- Quand tu auras fini de débiter des conneries…

\- C'est évident ! Deux trous à la carotide et pas une goutte de sang par terre ou sur le corps. Alors ?

\- Sherlock, si c'est pour entendre un tissu d'âneries, tu peux rentrer chez toi et martyriser ton violon…

\- John, ton avis ?

Je sursautai, tiré brutalement des pensées où ces photos m'avaient plongé.

\- Alors, vampires ou pas ?

Je n'aurais pas été sur mes gardes, j'aurais dit oui… Un sourire en coin, Sherlock me regardait.

\- Vampires ? Sherlock, tu plaisantes ? Dis plutôt que tu ne trouves pas !

\- Ah ! intervint Lestrade, merci John. Allez, rentrez chez vous tous les deux, c'est déjà assez compliqué sans que tu y rajoutes tes élucubrations, Sherlock.

A mon grand étonnement, Sherlock avait tourné les talons et disparaissait sans un mot, son Belstaff lui battant les mollets. Le temps que je le rejoigne, un taxi l'emportait au loin. Charmant. Je remontai le col de mon manteau et me décidai pour une petite patrouille. Je passai par ma planque, récupérai mon matériel et, me fiant à mon instinct plutôt bien aiguisé en ce domaine, partis en maraude le long des berges de la tamise, près des docks. Mes pas résonnaient sur les pavés, une odeur douceâtre de vase me montait au nez et les sons étaient totalement étouffés par l'épais brouillard. Un vrai film d'horreur de série B.

Et soudain j'ai su qu'il y en avait un là, pas loin. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais développé cette capacité à pouvoir les débusquer. J'avais l'impression que l'air vibrait, que le temps s'arrêtait brusquement, que ma vue s'aiguisait. Une puissante montée d'adrénaline m'envahissait et ma boiterie disparaissait brusquement.

Je sortis mon arme très lentement et, à demi-penché avançai de quelques pas dans l'ombre. Je jetai un œil prudent à travers la fenêtre crasseuse d'un entrepôt : mes sens ne m'avaient pas trompé, j'en voyais bien un, réfugié dans un coin de la toiture et qui semblait dormir, enveloppé dans un manteau sombre. On aurait cru une chauve-souris géante et je l'observai quelques secondes de trop. Un souffle de vent, un déplacement d'air et une main puissante me tira en arrière et me fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. J'atterris avec fracas sur le sol mais grâce à mon entraînement militaire, je m'en sortis sans dommages. Je tenais toujours fermement la garde de mon sabre persan, une arme fidèle, mon autre moi-même, et qui ne m'avait jamais fait défaut. Je me mis d'office dos au mur et attendis. Un rire grinçant fendit l'air.

\- Alors, John Watson, on chasse ?

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Qui l'ignorerait ? Vous avez déjà fait passer plusieurs des nôtres de vie à trépas ou plutôt de trépas à… trépas définitif.

\- Pas suffisamment hélas.

\- Courageux ou inconscient ?

Il marchait de long en large devant moi, sûr de sa toute-puissance. Sa peau blême semblait iridescente et oscillait entre le blanc nacré, le rose très pâle, tel l'orient d'une perle. Il était jeune, grand, fort et remarquablement beau. Ses cheveux blonds lui faisaient comme un casque de boucles, ses yeux aux pupilles métalliques s'attardaient sur moi et il passait une langue rapide sur sa bouche charnue mais décolorée. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, je connaissais la vitesse foudroyante de leurs déplacements. Il cessa sa déambulation et me fixa puis, au bout de quelques secondes, se remit à rire.

\- Bravo John Watson, très efficace barrière mentale ! Je ne vois rien.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir.

\- Je suis sûr du contraire.

Il s'était rapproché de moi et me souffla à l'oreille :

\- Dommage que j'ai si faim. Vous auriez fait un compagnon très agréable et plein de ressources, j'en suis sûr…

Il se redressa lentement, recula et sourit. Je vis alors ses canines sortir de leurs gaines et s'allonger lentement, armes mortelles qui semblaient faites d'acier. Sa physionomie entière se transforma, ses yeux s'étrécirent et devinrent entièrement noirs, son corps se mit à vibrer tandis qu'un grondement sourd montait de sa gorge. Un rictus retroussa ses lèvres : c'était le moment que j'attendais et j'eus un geste rapide. Mon sabre fendit l'air en une courbe serrée et fit voler sa tête. Son corps tomba à genoux devant moi, oscilla un peu puis bascula sur le côté. Je tombai moi aussi à genoux, haletant, vidé et le souffle court. Je tremblais de tout mon corps, la sueur trempait mon tee-shirt et je claquais violemment des dents.

Il ne faut jamais baisser la garde, je le savais pourtant. Un cri puissant et insupportable fendit l'air, on aurait cru qu'une scie circulaire géante attaquait une pièce de métal. Je me bouchai les oreilles tandis que les fenêtres alentours explosaient les unes après les autres. J'avais oublié le vampire de l'entrepôt. Je n'eus pas le temps de me saisir de mon sabre qu'un choc puissant à la tête m'envoya dans les ténèbres.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Ensuite, désolée pour le retard, si je puis dire, mais j'avais l'imagination aussi verdoyante que le désert de Gobi en plein été. C'est vous dire...

M'enfin bref, voici le nouveau chapitre. Enjoy !

* * *

Une succession de petits chocs ininterrompus sur les joues me tira du néant. Comme leur force allait s'accroissant, je saisis un poignet au vol en grognant.

\- Et bien John, joli réflexe après avoir été assommé ! Que de ressources dans un ancien militaire !

Sherlock, puisque c'était lui, se releva brusquement. Je m'assis, me frottai le crâne et grimaçai lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent une bosse. Instinctivement, je tendis la main et touchai avec soulagement la garde de mon sabre.

\- Belle arme !

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- La même chose que toi je suppose…

Mon cœur manqua un battement, je me mis rapidement debout, méfiant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu cherches ce mystérieux tueur en série, non ? Lestrade nous a dit qu'il traînait dans le coin et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'y aller. Logique.

Je soupirai discrètement. La nuit avait beau n'être éclairée que par la lueur jaune d'un lampadaire miteux, je distinguais parfaitement ses yeux clairs qui me scrutaient attentivement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil alentours : pas âme qui vive si tant est que l'on puisse parler «d'âme» à ce sujet. Pas de corps ni de tête non plus d'ailleurs, celui qui m'avait assommé avait dû emporter le cadavre de son congénère. La prochaine fois, je redoublerai d'attention, cela avait failli être ma dernière chasse.

\- Rentrons ! Il n'y a plus personne de toute façon.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, son grand manteau sombre lui battant les mollets. Je le suivis en me disant que Sherlock avait décidément quelque chose de vampire dans sa silhouette : long, émacié, la peau quasiment opalescente et il ne s'activait vraiment que la nuit, comme moi d'ailleurs. Lui résolvait des énigmes et moi je chassais ou j'accumulais les gardes de nuit, payées un peu plus. Des oiseaux de nuit, voilà ce que nous étions.

* * *

J'étais assis au coin du feu, un mug de thé fumant entre les mains pendant que Sherlock s'activait à je ne sais quoi dans la cuisine. Le retour avait été rapide et une sorte de tension régnait entre nous. Je savais fort bien qu'il n'allait pas en rester là et que les questions sur ma présence et surtout mon sabre ne manqueraient pas de faire surface. Il fallait que je trouve une histoire plausible, et vite.

Je n'en ai pas eu le temps à vrai dire. Vêtu d'un pyjama infâme, Sherlock s'est allongé dans son canapé en se drapant dans sa robe de chambre. Les bas croisés derrière la tête, il s'est mis à réfléchir et moi j'attendais en soufflant sur mon thé.

\- John, que sais-tu des vampires ?

On y était.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as fort bien compris.

\- Et bien si je te dis, ail, crucifix, eau bénite, pieu dans le cœur, canines et cercueil, ça te va ?

\- C'est tout ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas fana des films d'horreur.

Il me fixait de ses prunelles qui ressemblaient à de l'argent liquide. Je biaisai, mal-à-l'aise.

\- J'espère que ta réflexion chez Lestrade n'était que de l'humour ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois fermement que ce sont des vampires qui ont massacré ces gens !

\- Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité _**(*)**_.

\- Oublie ce vieil adage pontifiant, veux-tu ? Je te croyais plus rationnel que ça !

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait peur John ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur ou plutôt si, une seule chose m'effraie : répète ça encore une fois à Lestrade, je t'assure qu'il te fera enfermer ! Et si ce n'est pas lui, Mycroft s'en chargera !

Je m'étais levé et arpentais le tapis usé du salon. Sherlock m'observait, placide.

\- Tu imagines la réaction de la famille des victimes ? « Votre cher disparu a été victime d'un vampire, nous en sommes désolés. Une petite tasse de thé pour vous remettre ? ». Tu es ridicule Sherlock ! Avoue plutôt que tu ne sais pas qui a commis ces crimes plutôt que d'inventer une histoire à dormir debout pour masquer ton échec !

Je m'étais à nouveau assis et tapais nerveusement du pied.

\- D'où vient ton sabre ?

C'était bien lui ça : poser une question sans aucun rapport avec le sujet de la conversation et attendre que la surprise me désarçonne. Il en a été pour ses frais.

\- Souvenir d'Afghanistan. C'est une antiquité.

\- Remarquablement affûtée et entretenue à ce que je vois. D'une efficacité à toute épreuve.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Et donc tu t'en sers comme défense face à des types munis d'armes à feu ? Dangereux ça, non ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu divagues une fois de plus.

\- Ou alors tu lui fais prendre l'air quasiment tous les soirs…. Histoire qu'il ne s'ennuie pas dans son étui…

Il se leva d'un bond, se pencha vers moi et me tapota doucement le front de son index.

\- Je finirai bien par savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans, John.

\- Va te faire foutre Sherlock !

Je me dégageai rapidement et partis me coucher.

* * *

Dès lors j'ai eu l'impression d'être observé sans arrêt. Lorsque nous étions ensemble au 221b, je sentais son regard peser sur moi mais dès que je tournais la tête dans sa direction, il regardait ailleurs. La vague de crimes semblait s'être calmée, ce qui m'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs. Je mettais plus de temps à récupérer de mes escapades nocturnes, je passais quasiment la journée à dormir à chaque fois que je revenais de chasse. Sherlock ne disait rien, m'observait et se taisait. Il ne m'avait pas reparlé une seule fois de sa théorie des vampires et avait subtilement aiguillé Lestrade sur un hypothétique tueur en série particulièrement pervers. Ce qui n'était pas tout-à-fait faux.

Le fait de passer mes journées avec Sherlock me permettait de l'observer aussi bien que mes capacités soient bien moindres que les siennes en ce domaine. Lorsque je ne me battais pas avec la caisse automatique du Tesco, je restais à lire ou alimenter mon blog et cette activité statique avait pour avantage de côtoyer Sherlock de longues heures. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi… contrasté. Il pouvait rester de longues heures perdu dans son Palais Mental ou à réfléchir dans un bain qui finissait par être glacé, ou alors être brusquement pris d'une frénésie inassouvie d'action qui le faisait sauter à pieds joints sur le canapé ou tirer dans les murs.

Je crois qu'un pas a été franchi dans l'étrange lorsqu'un matin au réveil je me suis rendu compte que Sherlock était près de moi.

Dans mon lit.

Cela peut faire rire que je qualifie cette situation d'étrange surtout lorsque chasser le vampire était mon passe-temps principal. Il n'empêche : je sais me débrouiller avec les vampires, pas avec Sherlock. Je l'ai secoué sans ménagements.

\- Sherlock, debout ! Sors de ce lit !

Il a ouvert un œil, a articulé « nan » et a tourné la tête. Hors de question que je le laisse là. Je l'ai secoué encore plus rudement. Il s'est posément assis et a fourragé des deux mains dans ses cheveux épais, brillants et bouclés. Il m'observait, tête légèrement penchée de côté, l'ombre de ses cils se dessinant délicatement sur ses pommettes. J'ai dégluti, il a soupiré.

\- John, depuis quand n'as-tu plus fait de cauchemars ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Réponds.

\- Un petit mois, pourquoi ?

\- Cela fait « un petit mois » que je dors ici.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- J'en ai l'air ? J'en avais assez de t'entendre crier toutes les nuits. Soit je te droguais tous les soirs soit j'essayais autre chose. L'autre chose a marché, tu devrais me remercier plutôt que de me regarder comme un pestiféré.

\- Et bien merci, je dors bien, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, salut !

Il a eu l'air blessé mais s'est levé et a disparu. Je m'en suis un peu voulu parce qu'à sa manière, il m'avait aidé mais il devait retourner dans sa chambre. Je ne pouvais pas à la fois gérer ma chasse aux vampires et l'envie de lui qui me prenait à chaque fois que je le voyais.

Chaque problème en son temps.

* * *

Les crimes avaient repris, Lestrade était au bord de la dépression nerveuse et je chassais presque tous les soirs. Le plus souvent je rentrais bredouille, les vampires ne sont pas stupides au point de se laisser décapiter avec grâce. Cette traque sans fin m'épuisait un peu plus à chaque fois mais il était hors de question que j'abandonne. Les yeux de ma sœur me hantaient toujours.

Jusqu'à cette nuit particulière que je ne risque pas d'oublier. J'étais en maraude près de Belgravia (certains vampires ont des goûts de luxe…) lorsque, comme d'habitude, il m'a semblé que ma vue s'aiguisait, que brusquement le silence régnait, bref j'étais sûr qu'une de ces créatures n'était pas loin.

J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir raison. Je crois bien avoir atteint cette nuit-là les tréfonds de l'effroi, de l'horreur et du dégoût…

Elle était devant moi, avec son jean, son tee-shirt Dora, ses baskets pailletées et ses cheveux bouclés. Et elle n'avait pas plus de 10 ans. Les bras croisés, elle me souriait tranquillement.

\- Je t'attendais John Watson. Surpris non ?

J'étais à deux doigts de vomir. Je savais qu'un des tabous chez les vampires était de s'attaquer à de jeunes enfants pour en faire un des leurs. Elle n'était pas calice, elle était vampire et cette abomination me soulevait le cœur. Comment et pourquoi condamner à l'éternité et la damnation une si jeune enfant ? Quel vampire déviant et fou avait pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi John Watson, c'est plutôt amusant en fait… Tu sais que j'ai tué certains de mes instituteurs ? Cela m'a vraiment amusée…

\- Tais-toi, ferme-là !

\- Ne sois pas si vulgaire et réfléchis plutôt au dilemme qui t'envahit en ce moment : me tuer ou pas ? Pourrais-tu décapiter une blonde fillette de 10 ans aux yeux azur tout en sachant que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ? Lorsque je vais t'attaquer, car tu sais que je vais le faire, oseras-tu te servir de ce sabre qui a décapité tant des miens ? Emploieras-tu toute ta force ou seras-tu inconsciemment freiné par tes états d'âme ?

\- Qui t'a créée ? Quel est le fou qui a osé ?

\- Peu importe John Watson. Pour l'instant le problème c'est moi et non mon créateur.

Elle avait raison et elle le savait. C'était peut-être le moment pour moi de mourir et de laisser ma place à un autre qui aurait moins de scrupules. J'étais si fatigué…

Ses yeux ont viré au noir d'encre, ses lèvres se sont retroussées et je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai attendu qu'elle me perfore le cou. Brusquement un sifflement strident a déchiré l'air, j'ai entendu «ici !» et une main m'a tiré en arrière. Un filet s'est abattu sur la fillette qui s'est mise à hurler, véritable petit monstre déformé par la haine, les canines dévoilées par ses lèvres pâles encore retroussées. Une vision d'apocalypse.

Je me suis brusquement retourné et j'ai vu Sherlock entouré de trois silhouettes sombres qui se sont précipitées sur le filet.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Je te suivais, je t'ai toujours suivi d'ailleurs.

\- Mais tu es avec… avec…

Il a haussé les épaules.

\- Bref répit dans une guerre qui n'est pas terminée.

\- Des vampires Sherlock !

\- Crois-tu que je ne le sache pas ?

Une des trois créatures s'est approchée de nous. J'ai affermi la prise sur la garde de mon sabre. Elle s'est arrêtée à quelques pas tandis que les deux autres peinaient à maîtriser la petite furie sanguinaire âgée de 10 ans. J'entendais des grognements, des cris, des sons inhumains qu'ils employaient parfois pour communiquer. C'était à glacer le sang.

\- Vous devriez partir vite maintenant. Notre accord n'était valable que pour capturer cette monstruosité mais le goût du sang ne va pas tarder à revenir et nous sommes trois.

\- Et vous peinez à maîtriser une fillette de 10 ans…

\- N'abusez pas de ma patience Monsieur Holmes. Quant à vous Monsieur Watson, nos routes se croiseront à nouveau et vous perdrez comme cela a failli vous arriver ce soir. Vous êtes fatigué et le moindre faux-pas vous sera fatal. Plusieurs de mes frères seraient heureux de vous mettre en pièces. Lentement.

A mon grand étonnement, Sherlock a reculé de trois pas en me tirant par le bras. Sa poigne d'acier m'empêchait de me dégager et de me servir de mon sabre. La créature, sûre d'elle, nous a tourné le dos en repartant vers ses compagnons. La jeune monstruosité continuer à vociférer puis elle s'est brusquement calmée, m'a regardée et a hurlé.

\- Tu es des nôtres John Watson, n'oublie jamais ça !

Mes veines ont charrié de la glace, je me suis pétrifié. Celle des créatures qui nous avait parlé s'est retournée, un long sourire dévoilant ses canines démesurées.

\- Elle a raison John Watson et vous le savez. Tuer un renégat n'est pas chose courante chez nous et je vous assure que nous y prendrons le plus grand plaisir.

Et ils se sont enfoncés dans la nuit.

* * *

 _ **(*)**_ Arthur Conan Doyle - Le signe des Quatre (désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister...)


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa et plus spécialement à toi, Celia Clerkais, pour ce Secret Santa fait de plus en plus penser à un pétard mouillé !_

 _Mais j'avoue qu'à mon grand dam, j'ai traversé une période désertique question inspiration, quelque chose de joli ! Rien, mais alors rien du tout, pas le moindre début de commencement de l'ombre d'une idée... La vraie cata quoi !_

 _Il m'a donc fallu quasiment 4 longs mois pour réussir à coucher sur le papier ce chapitre que je ne trouve pas du meilleur tonneau, loin de là ! Mais franchement, si j'avais encore attendu je pense que cette fic serait restée en jachère ad vitam aeternam..._

 _Alors enjoy si tant est qu'il y a matière !_

* * *

Je suppose que Sherlock a réussi à dégotter un taxi pour nous conduire jusqu'au 221b. A vrai dire, je m'en moquais totalement, j'étais tellement révulsé et terrifié par ce que ces vampires m'avaient dit que je n'avais plus conscience de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'étais pas un vampire, je chassais les vampires, je les décapitais méthodiquement, comment pouvaient-ils me prendre pour un des leurs ? La haine que j'éprouvais à leur égard aurait pu incendier des villes entières, j'étais envahi par la rage et la vengeance et mon seul but était d'en éradiquer autant que je le pouvais. Moi, un vampire ? Foutaises oui, juste une manœuvre pour me déstabiliser mais ils en seraient pour leurs frais.

Une fois arrivés, je me suis installé dans mon fauteuil, un verre de whisky à la main. J'étais quand même secoué par la vision de cette fillette gracile, blonde et prête à me déchiqueter, telle un tueur sans pitié. Heureusement que les lois des vampires interdisaient de telles horreurs. Franchement, qui aurait pu l'éliminer sans remords ? Autant décapiter des vampires adultes ne me gênait pas, autant cette enfant… L'avoir créée relevait d'une telle ignominie que j'arrivais à espérer qu'une fois son créateur retrouvé, ses congénères lui réserveraient un châtiment à la hauteur de sa folie. Je souhaitais juste que sa mort à elle soit plus douce, elle n'y était pour rien finalement…

Silencieux, Sherlock avait pris place dans le canapé et observait tout mon cheminement intérieur. Je me sentais comme un insecte sous la loupe d'un entomologiste et je n'aimais pas ça. Dieu seul sait ce que son esprit particulier avait pu échafauder comme théories bizarres et je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Mais il a été plus rapide que moi.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Cette fillette doit mourir. Ce n'est plus que l'apparence d'une fillette d'ailleurs. C'est une monstruosité qui doit disparaître. C'est tout.

Il a haussé les épaules.

\- Evidemment ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler.

\- Moi d'abord Sherlock, pour une fois ! Comment et pourquoi en es-tu arrivé à pactiser avec ces créatures ? Toi ?

\- C'est toi le chasseur de vampires, pas moi. Tu veux savoir ? Pour le «comment» il m'a suffi de te suivre une ou deux fois, puis de me renseigner discrètement, de chercher, fouiller, creuser, réfléchir, agencer… Rien que de très banal. Et quant au «pourquoi»…

Il s'est brusquement tu, mal-à-l'aise. C'est ce qui m'a le plus effrayé je crois : c'est bien la première fois que je le voyais ainsi et franchement j'aurais préféré qu'il me traite de fou bon à enfermer plutôt que d'hésiter autant. Il a posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, son menton sur le bout de ses doigts croisés et m'a longuement observé, les yeux mi-clos. Puis il a eu un soupir.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire.

\- Dis toujours, on verra après.

\- Bien. D'après ce que je sais, tes parents et ta sœur ont été tués par des vampires.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de remonter jusque-là, ça m'arrangerait, merci.

\- Non, parce que c'est de là que tout part. Tu n'as pu que regarder le massacre, attendant ton tour de mourir.

\- Je ne sais plus Sherlock, c'était il y a longtemps et je n'ai pas trop envie de m'en souvenir.

\- Tu mens. Cette nuit-là est une souffrance incandescente, elle ne s'effacera qu'à ta mort.

\- Oui, merde, je mens, tu es content ? Tous les jours j'y pense, je me lève avec, je m'endors avec !

\- Et paradoxalement, c'est ce qui te tient en vie. Y penser sans arrêt parce que cela alimente ta rage et ta haine. Tu t'interdis d'oublier le moindre détail, tu te repasses cette nuit en boucle encore et encore. Dis-moi John, es-tu resté conscient tout le temps ?

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Je suis à deux doigts de te coller une droite Sherlock, arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Tout le temps ?

Soit je le frappais, soit je lui répondais. De toute façon il ne me lâcherait pas alors j'ai abdiqué.

\- Je me souviens avoir ouvert les yeux donc à un moment je suppose que j'ai dû perdre conscience.

\- Super !

Il s'était levé d'un bon et arpentait le salon à grands pas, faisant virevolter son manteau qu'il n'avait pas ôté.

\- «Super» ? Tu as bien dit «super» ? Espèce de… Bordel Sherlock je vais finir par croire que le plus taré des deux c'est toi !

\- Ecoute-moi John et après si tu décides de me frapper, fais-le. Mais attends et écoute-moi. Mycroft a planqué des caméras dans cet appartement. Ah, tu ne le savais pas ? (mon violent sursaut ne lui avait pas échappé). Histoire de me surveiller, je suppose que mon très cher frère n'a pas envie de me renvoyer dans une coûteuse clinique de désintoxication. Bref, je vais te faire voir un truc John, promets-moi de le regarder jusqu'à la fin.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu arriver de si terrible dans cet appart'…

Il a eu un drôle de regard puis est parti chercher son pc qu'il a ouvert puis a tapoté sur le clavier. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers moi

\- Si tu veux regarder…

J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis penché vers l'écran bleuâtre.

* * *

De toute façon il fallait que je lui dise un jour où l'autre. Je n'aurais pas pu le cacher indéfiniment. Il devait le savoir, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir envisager les actions à mener, les chemins à prendre. Lorsque Mycroft m'a appelé en urgence pour me montrer ce qu'avaient enregistré ses maudites caméras, je crois que je m'en doutais déjà mais le voir confirmé… Il m'a fallu quelques jours pour m'en remettre et je ne lui en ai pas parlé tout de suite. J'ai classé, trié et ordonné les faits puis me suis livré à leur analyse. Et j'avoue que je me suis d'abord réjoui à l'idée du champ des possibles qui s'ouvrait devant moi. Observer, analyser, tester, je n'avais que ça en tête. J'ai pris de grands risques pour le suivre, j'ai noirci des cahiers entiers de notes fébriles, j'ai compulsé des tonnes d'archives pour savoir si un tel cas s'était déjà produit et lorsque que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était le seul, ma joie a frôlé le délire. C'était malsain, sans aucun doute. Mais tellement excitant !

Je suis redescendu de mon délire scientifique le jour où je l'ai «échangé» en quelque sorte contre cette monstruosité blonde. Je savais que les vampires étaient à sa recherche et j'ai risqué ma vie pour leur proposer ce marché : elle contre lui. Cette alliance contre nature n'a duré que quelques heures et maintenant qu'ils ont réglé leur problème, je dois en faire autant de mon côté.

Lorsqu'il a eu fini de visionner les enregistrements, il est resté immobile, marmoréen. Je l'entendais à peine respirer. Seule la main tenait son verre de whisky tremblait puis il y a eu un bruit sec : il avait écrasé le verre dans sa main qui maintenant pissait le sang. Je lui ai tendu un torchon qu'il n'a pas pris puis il s'est très lentement tournée vers moi : ses yeux étaient morts, toute vie avait déserté son visage, il était gris. Sa voix atone s'est élevée :

\- C'est quoi ce tissu de conneries ? Tu truques des images maintenant ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire Sherlock ? Tu m'as drogué pendant l'affaire Baskerville et maintenant dans quel but malsain tu me fais voir ça ? Ça t'amuse peut-être ? Une expérience en cours ?

\- Je n'ai rien truqué John, tu le sais parfaitement.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai tu entends, c'est impossible, je ne veux pas !

Une monstrueuse colère l'envahissait peu à peu : ses yeux devenaient fous, tout son corps tremblait, il ne sentait même plus sa main déchirée. Il s'est à nouveau tourné vers l'écran où tremblotait l'image figée d'un John Watson en train de boire une poche de sang.

* * *

J'étais hébété. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je n'étais pas comme ça, pas moi, pas moi ! Je pourchassais ces ignominies sanguinaires, je n'en étais pas une ! Je les traquais, je les tuais sans aucun plaisir mais parce que cela devait être fait. Je vouais ma vie entière à les débusquer pour les éliminer, soulager ma ville de leur maudite présence et là, par le biais de quelques vidéos, je me trouvais ramené au même niveau ? Impossible. La colère commençait à monter, mes mains tremblaient, j'avais du mal à me contrôler. Je traitai Sherlock de tous les noms, l'accusai de se livrer à une de ses expériences malsaines comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Je pouvais envisager toutes les possibilités sauf celle-là. Je me tournai vers l'écran, les yeux fixés à cette image qui me soulevait le cœur. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser, c'est comme si j'étais vide, carbonisé de l'intérieur.

\- Ta main saigne vraiment, tu devrais regarder.

Il s'est approché de moi avec le torchon, j'ai fait un bond en arrière, lui aboyant de ne pas me toucher et j'ai hâtivement bandé ma main. Puis j'ai fermé le pc d'un coup sec et me suis assis dans le canapé. J'ai attendu que mon corps cesse de trembler, que ma respiration se calme, que ce goût de bile que j'avais dans la bouche s'estompe. Sherlock ne disait rien et m'observait comme à son habitude.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Fous-toi de moi ! Tu sais très bien que j'attends des réponses que tu es le seul à pouvoir me donner, ce que tu crèves d'envie de faire ! Alors vas-y Sherlock, fais-toi plaisir et étale ton génie, fais-toi briller une fois de plus !

Il a eu l'air peiné mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais des réponses et il allait me les donner, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et après, j'aviserais.


	5. Chapter 5

_C'est en me planquant sous la moquette que je vous propose le dernier chapitre de ma courte fic. Plus d'un an pour l'écrire, il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

J'ai soigneusement choisi mes mots, mes expressions, je me suis efforcé de cacher ce que cette «anomalie» pouvait avoir d'excitant et pas seulement pour moi. Je me doute bien que si le monde scientifique avait eu vent de cette mutation, John aurait terminé ses jours comme rat de laboratoire au mieux et sur une table de dissection au pire. Et cela, je ne le voulais pas. Il ne s'agissait pas de le garder uniquement pour moi, même si cette pensée m'avait effleuré au début je dois l'avouer. Mais enfin c'était John, l'homme courageux, droit, franc, tolérant, l'homme qui subissait mes colères et sarcasmes sans broncher, toujours prêt à me suivre sans se poser de questions et qui cachait soigneusement une personnalité complexe et tourmentée. A ce jeu, il était bien plus fort que moi.

Alors je me suis assis face à lui et je lui ai tout dit.

* * *

Il s'est installé face à moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il marchait sur des œufs. Il n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort d'ailleurs, j'étais prêt à lui exploser au visage. Mais avant de faire ce que je pensais évident, je voulais entendre toute l'histoire.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Bien. Te souviens-tu, lorsque tu es arrivé ici, des cauchemars terrifiants qui te faisaient hurler au milieu de la nuit ?

\- Plutôt oui, merci du rappel….

\- Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de mauvais souvenirs d'Afghanistan et je n'y ai pas prêté plus d'attention que nécessaire. Et puis tu as commencé à enquêter avec moi, tu faisais désormais partie du jeu si je puis dire et je n'avais aucune raison de garder un œil sur toi.

\- Donc ?

\- Jusqu'au jour où tu m'as félicité parce que, contrairement à mon habitude, j'avais fait disparaître les poches de sang du frigo. Je n'avais rien fait, John et j'ai cru que c'était Mycroft qui avait fouillé l'appartement en notre absence. Je suis allé le voir et là il m'a montré les bandes de surveillance. Et j'ai compris pour tes cauchemars...

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir ?

\- John, tu ne m'aurais pas cru, de même que je n'ai pas cru Mycroft qui était, je dois le dire, passablement secoué.

\- Je dois le plaindre ?….

\- Alors je t'ai piégé en quelque sorte.

\- Ça ne m'étonne guère...

\- J'ai remis des poches et elles disparaissaient plus ou moins régulièrement. Je n'y comprenais rien, tu mangeais et buvais normalement alors quoi ? J'ai eu beau chercher, il n'y avait rien qui te ressemblait. Dès lors, je t'ai discrètement suivi pendant tes sorties nocturnes, je me doutais que les gardes de nuit n'étaient qu'une excuse bidon et j'avais raison.

\- Ce qui a dû te réjouir, n'est-ce-pas ? Un mutant sous la main, quelle chance !

Ses épaules se sont légèrement affaissées, il m'a fixé quelques secondes puis a continué.

\- Je t'ai vu les combattre, John, je t'ai vu les guetter, les pister, les vaincre à chaque fois. Sais-tu que tu te déplaces tellement vite en combattant que j'avais l'impression de voir une ombre ? Sais-tu que toi seul entend et comprend lorsqu'ils parlent entre eux ? Sais-tu que tu es capable de bondir à une hauteur impressionnante ?

Il s'était levé, s'animait de plus en plus, emporté par sa fougue et son excitation. Ses yeux brillaient, il souriait malgré lui, ses mains volaient dans l'espace et moi j'étais à l'agonie.

\- John, John, c'est fantastique ! Tu n'imagines pas le champ des possibilités, la chance qui s'offre à nous de combattre efficacement ces créatures ! On pourrait mieux les connaître, les piéger, les prendre à leur propre jeu, les éliminer, on pourrait étudier ta mutation, savoir comment et pourquoi tu sembles être le seul à combiner humain et vampire sans…

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BETE DE LABORATOIRE !

J'avais hurlé, je n'en pouvais plus. Sherlock a stoppé net, interdit.

\- Tais-toi Sherlock, tu entends, la ferme ! Je t'interdis de continuer dans tes délires de docteur Mabuse ! Je ne sais plus qui je suis mais certainement pas un rat de labo ! Fous-moi la paix, ne m'approche plus jamais ! Je prends mes affaires et je m'en vais !

D'un bond, je suis parti dans ma chambre.

* * *

Je me suis laissé emporter et pourtant je m'étais bien juré de faire attention. N'importe qui aurait perdu la tête face à une telle mutation. Mais outre que je n'étais pas n'importe qui, John était plus important à mes yeux que tout le reste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me croit capable de ne voir en lui qu'une monstrueuse curiosité scientifique, une sorte de chimère de laboratoire. Le «ne m'approche plus jamais !» qu'il m'avait craché m'avait crucifié et prouvait bien que je lui avais montré une facette de ma personnalité dont je n'étais pas spécialement fier.

C'est en arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre que j'ai entendu un « clic » suivi de plusieurs autres. J'ai défoncé la porte et je l'ai vu, debout, un revolver sur la tempe et l'index appuyant frénétiquement sur la gâchette. Bien qu'ayant anticipé sa réaction, mon cœur a eu un raté, le temps pour John de s'approcher de moi, saisir par les revers de ma veste et me plaquer violemment contre le mur en grondant :

\- Où sont les balles, Sherlock ?

\- Jetées.

\- J'en trouverai d'autres.

\- Lâche-moi et écoute-moi.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu en as assez dit ?

Je me suis sèchement dégagé. Il a soupiré puis s'est assis sur son lit en me tournant le dos.

\- Tu m'écoutes et tu avises. Malgré ce que tu sembles croire, il y a plus d'humain que de vampire en toi.

\- Humain qui boit des poches de sang…

\- Mais qui mange normalement aussi, et qui ne pense pas à saigner quelqu'un dès qu'il a faim mais plutôt à s'acheter un hamburger. Quelqu'un qui éprouve de l'empathie, de la compassion, qui sait où est le bien et où est le mal et qui se maîtrise sans même y penser. Tu aurais pu me briser la colonne tout-à-l'heure, aussi facilement que casser une allumette entre tes doigts et tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose m'a retenu, quelque chose me retient toujours d'aller trop loin sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer ces créatures. Et là Sherlock, je n'ai plus rien d'humain.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu les tues « proprement » si je puis dire, et rapidement. Tu n'es pas pourri de l'intérieur John.

\- Mais pour combien de temps, hein, tu peux me le dire ? Combien de temps avant qu'un jour, une nuit, la soif de sang emporte tout sur son passage, combien de temps avant que mes canines ne se transforment en poignards, combien de temps avant que je ne t'égorge parce que j'ai faim, tu peux me le dire ?

Je n'en savais rien. J'aurais pu lui mentir, inventer de pseudos raisonnements scientifiques mais il ne m'aurait pas cru et surtout je n'en avais pas envie.

* * *

Il n'a pas répondu à ma dernière question. Je le voyais réfléchir à toute vitesse mais je savais qu'il ne me mentirait pas. En fait, il dansait sur un volcan et sa soif d'extraordinaire, d'absolu l'emportait sur toute notion élémentaire de sécurité.

\- Je ne sais pas. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Des mois, des années, demain ?

\- Il faut que je parte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'un jour je finirai par te tuer Sherlock. Je ne suis ni totalement humain ni totalement vampire. Ni chair ni poisson. Où est ma place ?

\- Avec moi. Continue à les combattre, je t'aiderai.

\- Tu sais bien qu'ils finiront par gagner.

\- Oui, non, qui peut le dire ? Peut-être y en a-t-il d'autres comme toi John, peut-être pouvons-nous les contacter, les fédérer…

\- Tu délires. Tu vas vivre avec une épée de Damoclès qui finira par te tuer.

\- Mais d'ici-là, agissons, bougeons ! Tu connais les moyens que Mycroft peut déployer, utiliser, il pourrait être d'une aide précieuse ! Laisse-moi essayer John !

Je lui ai demandé de me laisser seul. Il a eu un regard inquiet et j'ai ricané que du moins pour aujourd'hui, toute autre tentative de suicide pouvait être écartée.

* * *

J'ai refermé la porte et j'ai guetté derrière. Si au moins j'avais pu semer le doute dans son esprit… S'il disparaissait, s'il se … suicidait, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me retenir à la vie. J'ai lancé en l'air cette histoire d'autres mutants à fédérer parce que je ne voyais rien d'autre pour le détourner de son idée morbide. Je ne savais même pas si ce plan était viable mais si John y adhérait, sa réalisation prendrait plusieurs années pendant lesquelles je l'aurai à mes côtés. J'avais promis à Mycroft de le rappeler faute de quoi il allait envoyer une équipe de tueurs se charger d'expédier John dans un laboratoire. Mais avant, j'attendais que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

\- Appelle Mycroft. Explique-lui ce que tu m'as dit. S'il refuse, je disparais. Mais avant, promets-moi une chose Sherlock. Si tu as le moindre doute, si tu sens que je me transforme, si mon côté vampire prend le dessus, élimine-moi sans pitié. Je ne veux pas finir comme eux.

J'ai promis et j'ai appelé Mycroft.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, nous parcourons le monde à la recherche d'autres «John». Mycroft nous a ouvert des moyens illimités et John s'est lancé à corps perdu dans cette quête. Nous n'en avons pas trouvé encore mais contrairement à ce que je pensais au début, je crois bien qu'il en existe, il faut juste savoir où chercher. John me demande régulièrement s'il est toujours humain, si rien n'a changé. Il n'a plus confiance en ses capacités de médecin.

Je lui mens. Il change imperceptiblement mais il change. C'est si lent que la «transformation» prendra certainement beaucoup de temps mais je crois que ce processus est irréversible. J'envoie à Mycroft des milliers de notes à ce sujet, des échantillons aussi quand je peux en avoir. Si John ne peut être sauvé, j'espère que cela servira de base de données pour les éventuels autres mutants.

J'ai trahi en partie ma promesse : John avait parlé de son côté vampire qui risquait de prendre le dessus mais ce n'est pas encore le cas.

Mais c'est en cours.

* * *

Je sais pertinemment qu'il me ment. Je me transforme très graduellement, de façon presque invisible, mais je me transforme. J'y vois la nuit comme en plein jour, je me réfrène pour ne pas boire toutes mes poches de sang en une seule fois, je suis plus rapide, plus endurant alors qu'au début, je me fatiguais vite. Je sais aussi que Sherlock collecte des échantillons pour les envoyer à Mycroft alors je me débrouille pour m'écorcher et laisser derrière moi un mouchoir avec quelques traces de sang ou je laisse traîner mon peigne pour qu'il y prélève quelques cheveux. Si mon cas est perdu, cela servira peut-être pour d'autres.

Hier, je me suis retrouvé avec un rat mort dans les mains. J'ai touché du doigt mes canines et j'ai compris : je l'avais saigné. C'est la première fois que je tuais pour boire et si j'ai été rempli d'horreur, le goût du sang a éveillé en moi quelque chose de terrifiant. Il faut absolument que je parte, que je m'éloigne de Sherlock, que je disparaisse définitivement.

J'aime cet homme et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Mais c'est impossible, je sais que si je reste, je finirai par tenir son cadavre entre mes mains. Il peut encore aider beaucoup de personnes même s'il ne s'en doute pas encore. Mais sans moi.

Je m'enfoncerai seul dans la cette nuit qui me terrifie.


End file.
